Frostbite (Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon)
Frostbite the Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon is next in line to be leader of his pack. He is not the heir, not related to the current leader, Bone. Bone just picked him because the real heir refused to be the next leader; she (Crystal) was thin, and was afraid that she'd fail her pack. So, Bone asked who wanted to be next leader. Practically the whole pack did (except for Crystal), but Bone chose Frostbite. Ever since that day, some of the dragons have been muttering about him, but they play nice when he's with them, and when Bone's around. Crystal gets frustrated at Frostbite (very rarely) sometimes, because he likes to do things the hard way, or the 'fun way', in his case. Anyway, Frostbite was born and raised on the outskirts of Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon territory. His mother was a rogue dragon, and his father was part of the pack. As soon Bone (he has been leading the pack for a VERY long time) found out that Frostbite's father (Stalactite) had had a son with a rogue dragoness, he exiled Stalactite. But, he asked one thing of Stalactite; to bring him his son. Frostbite's father did as he was told, and brought Bone Frostbite. Bone could see strength, power, and bravery in this little hatchling. Stalactite told him his name was Frostbite. Soon after Stalactite and Snow (Frostbite's mom) had left to a faraway place, Bone introduced Frostbite to his daughter, Crystal. They became fast friends, wrestling, chasing, and playing hide-and-go-seek. Sometimes, Frostbite would go too far in roughhousing, and Crystal would end up getting a bruise or two. She didn't really mind it, though. Bone was worried and chuckled at the same time when this happened. The little dragon was strong. Frostbite grew bigger, and was taught how to fly in fancy ways, along with Crystal. They often played games and wrestled in the sky. When Bone had gotten old, he told Crystal that she was to be the next leader of the pack. She gasped and said, "No, I'm to skinny! And weak! I'll lead our pack in the wrong way!" At first, Bone was mad. Then, he realized this was his chance to let Frostbite be leader. He called a meeting, and asked who wanted to be leader. Frostbite was one of them. Many wanted to, but Bone chose Frostbite. Many Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons are jealous of him, often sneering and insulting him about his rogue blood and being the wrong leader when Bone isn't around. Still, Frostbite fought back, often teasing them and reversing the insults. When Frostbite was a teenage dragon, he, Crystal, and some other dragons of the same age went hunting. When Frostbite was about to bring down a large yak, he saw in the corner of his eye, two dragons with their heads lowered. And they seemed to be looking at him! He quickly killed the elk, and looked at the dragons. They were Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons, like him. One of them had fringy cheek bones, like icicles were sticking out of them. The other had glittery, beautiful scales. A flashback played before Frostbite's eyes; he was being carried by the neck by a dragon, a sad feeling emanating from his carrier. Every once in a while, a warm drop of water would fall on his back. Then, another flashback; he was being cradled in the front legs of a dragoness, her scales being glittery. She was crooning to him, singing an ancient dragon lullaby. The other dragon, with cheeks like icicles, was sitting next to the dragoness, and looking lovingly at Frostbite. Frostbite snapped his eyes open, and looked at the dragons. "Mom? Dad!?" Personality Frostbite is quite a daredevil, loving to do things the hard way, or as I mentioned in the beginning of his bio, the fun way, in his case. He is a sly, sarcastic smart-aleck, and has a wry humor. He loves to joke about other dragons of other packs, in a bad-but-funny way. Appearance He is white like all the other Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons. He has muscular, broad shoulders, strong legs, powerful jaws, and a looong tail with a scraggly poof-fur thing at the end. He has amber eyes, black claws, and shiny, sharp fangs, sharper than normal, hence his name, Frostbite. It seems that his teeth are a pinch bit shorter than normal. The sharpness replaces the longness. Family Mother- Snow (saber-toothed river dragon, rogue) Father- Stalactite (saber-toothed driver dragon, exiled) Sibling(s)- Icicle (step-brother) Category:Dragons